Algo más
by leoncitapotter
Summary: Como descubre una Serpiente que en los misterios del corazon no se tiene poder y sus enemigos pueden convertirse en algo más.Ahora desea tener lo que antes odiaba.El dulce prohibido es el que mas ansias probar. One shoot 100% Dramione, pasen y lean!


**Disclaimer: Este mágico mundo, así como los lugares y personajes que lo componen son obra del maravilloso ingenio de J.K Rowling, lo mío es solo una ****visión diferente como desahogo de mi inquieta imaginación.**

Este es mi primer fic, lo escribí hace un buen tiempo y no me había decidido a subirlo…es un Dramione que espero que sea de su total agrado. Seria muy feliz si me dieran sus opiniones y comentarios.

**-Algo más -**

Era tarde y el lo sabía. Tendido en su cama podía sentir el silencio sepulcral en la habitación, que solo era roto de vez en cuando por un estrepitoso ronquido de su compañero que dormía plácidamente aquella calurosa noche.

Llevaba varias horas acostado en ese cama tan fina y elegante como el, pero algo le perturbaba y le impedía descansar. Lo peor es que no era la primera noche que ese algo se entrometía en su mente y lo mantenía despierto. Se excusaba así mismo tratando de engañar a su mente, sin conseguirlo. Odiaba que algo lo perturbara lo hacia sentir débil.

Decidió que quería despejarse, se levanto con pereza de su adoselada cama y camino lentamente por la habitación. Al sentir la fría brisa que soplaba se puso su bata y se dispuso a salir. Bajo las escaleras que lo conducían a la sala común y se dirigió a un elegante sillón de ébano y tapiz verde botella, Perfecto, como aquel que se sentaba en el pensó.

La sala común estaba desierta y silenciosa. Algo desordenada, odiaba el desorden. Seguro los ineptos de segundo habían hecho una pequeña "reunión". Sus fríos ojos grises estaban cansados y miraban fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. Su mente divagaba y se perdía con asombrosa facilidad y sin querer recordó.

Flash Back

Se hallaba parado frente a una mujer hermosa, casi tan alta como él. Su cabello rubio caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros. Le sonreía como si nada hubiese ocurrido pero el sabía por la manera en que ella lo miraba, que su madre estaba preocupada y triste por dejarlo partir de vuelta al colegio.

Narcisa Malfoy era una madre comprensiva y siempre dispuesta a proteger a su familia a costa de lo que fuese. No quería dejarla sola, pero no tenia mas remedio. Sabía que ella estaría bien.

Draco detestaba las demostraciones de afecto en público que la "gentuza" hacia a la hora de despedirse de sus familiares en el anden. El simplemente le estrechaba la mano a su padre y le daba un fugaz abrazo a su madre para luego abordar el tren.

Pero ese día era diferente y el lo sabía. Su padre no estaba con ellos, ya que gracias a Potter y sus insufribles amigos estaba encerrado en Azkaban desde el ataque en el ministerio al final del curso pasado. Su madre estaría sola en la mansión con su tía. Ahora el era el responsable de la familia, tenía que apoyar a su madre y obedecer las ordenes del Lord. Sí, el señor oscuro lo había llamado ante el y avisado que pronto le podría demostrar si los Malfoy seguían siendo leales y útiles en su causa.

Si, ese año seria duro, el lo sabia por eso cuando su madre lo abrazo, no se soltó, simplemente se quedo ahí sintiendo su calor hasta que después de algunos minutos de permanecer así, se separo de el lentamente. Sus ojos de un azul intenso brillaban, el sabia que su madre era fuerte, por eso solo le sonrió, haciéndole saber que la quería y que se cuidaría. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le hablo con voz cansada.

-Te quiero Draco, Cuidate si??-

Solo asintió y sonrío. Dando media vuelta abordo el tren.

Caminaba distraído por el pasillo del tren y de pronto vio como una manada de leones caminaban hacia el.

-Estúpidos- pensó

Ahí estaban sonriendo y platicando tranquilamente el maldito cara rajada, el estúpido pobretón y su odiosa hermana. Le extraño no encontrar a la sabelotodo. Los alucinaba en verdad deseaba lanzarle un cruciatus a cada uno por respirar su mismo aire, pero el sabia que debía esperar.

Los leones no se percataron de la serpiente y entraron en un vagón. El siguió caminando hasta que encontró a Pansy y Zabinni en un compartimiento. Se sentó junto a su compañero y las tres serpientes comenzaron a charlar.

El tren avanzaba velozmente y el, aburrido de escuchar la superficial platica de su amiga, decidió salir a tomar aire. Caminaba con la vista en alto observando todo el pasillo, de pronto alguien salio de un compartimiento aporreando la puerta, grito algo que no alcanzo a entender y camino mirando con la cabeza gacha hacia el.

La vio acercarse, era una mujer vestida con el uniforme, llevaba una falda demasiado larga, pensó el rubio, que cubría unas lindas piernas; la blusa ocultaba unas curvas que el no recordaba haber visto antes. Al ver que iba distraída, avanzo y choco de frente con ella. La chica cayo al suelo por el impacto.

-Disculpa no te vi.- dijo ella, haciendo un intento por ponerse en pie

El como el caballero que era le tendió la mano, y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Eso es obvio - le dijo al tenerla frente a el.

Al ponerse de pie ella lo miro a la cara y sus ojos de un dulce color caramelo se toparon con los suyos.

El la miraba de forma escrutadora y dibujando una pequeña pero seductora sonrisa. Al notar el leve color en sus mejillas que logro con ese simple gesto sonrió satisfecho para si, el tenia ese poder sobre las mujeres. La miro directamente a los ojos y le pareció increíblemente familiar.

-Malfoy-dijo chasqueando la lengua -Podrías fijarte por donde caminas-dijo la chica.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de quien era, y su expresión cambio de inmediato.

-Como te atreves -dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo y la soltó tan fuerte que ella casi cayó de nuevo -Mira por donde vas, Sangre Sucia!!-

-Tú te metiste en mi camino-le contesto la chica muy enojada.

-Ah es que como eres tan insignificante... no te vi !!- rió burlonamente.

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo la castaña.

-Que mal genio Granger- miro hacia el vagón de donde había salido la chica - seguro que ni tus amigos te soportan-

-Púdrete Malfoy-y paso como una bala por un lado del rubio.

El rubio la miro alejarse y sin saber por que, la miro detenidamente, había cambiado, no llevaba su horrorosa melena enredada sino que ahora sus rizos castaños caían con gracia sobre sus hombros. Había crecido algunos centímetros y sus curvas se habían ensanchado.

-Estupida- pensó la serpiente. Pagaria el descaro de haberle hablado así.

Fin Flash Back

Aquel día había visto a la sabelotodo de otra manera. Como una chica. El príncipe de las serpientes se había rebajado a coquetearle a una simple impura insufrible.

El sabía que no solo fue aquella vez en el tren cuando se descubrió a si mismo observándola, y harto de tener que luchar internamente decidió aceptar que Granger no era taaaan fea. Y que todo lo que ocurría era que sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que dan pero por eso se mantenia  tranquilo y saciando sus hormonas con mujeres que morían por el.

También descubrió que no solo el si no varios chicos encontraban interesante a la castaña. Varias veces descubrió al pobretón mirándola con cara de estúpido, bueno mas estúpido de lo normal si eso era físicamente posible. Pero lo que lo sorprendió aun mas era que Zabinni y otras serpientes hablaban de ella de una forma poco usual.

Flash Back

Estaba cansado por el entrenamiento y había llegado a su sala común. Se sentó en su sillón y escucho la conversación.

-Pues creo que la tal Chang no esta nada mal- dijo Nott

-Obvio, pero pues ya la conocemos, y si , no esta nada mal- contesto otra serpiente . Todos rieron

-Yo diría que esta muy bien , pero como que ya paso a la historia, y pues esta vez hay polluelas de muy buen ver- dijo sonriendo Nott.

-Si carne fresca para probar eso me encanta- dijo Zabinni

-Pues la menor de los Weasley no es nueva pero tampoco se queda atrás- dijo Nott

-Hablando de pelirrojos, el estúpido amigo de Potter casi se atraganta al ver entrar a la impura-dijo un chico. Todos rieron.

-Pues siendo sinceros, yo me lavaría con desinfectante si antes pudiera probarla un poco- dijo zabinni.

-Pues yo también-dijo Nott- pero no seria en mis cinco sentidos, no teng tanto valor - todos rieron

Fin Flash Back

Tenia que reconocer que no opinaba tan diferente de sus compañeros. Por lo pronto cara rajada y el bobo, se autonombraron sus protectores y no la dejaban sola por miedo a que le hicieran daño. No es que fuera una diosa o una veela, ya que en la escuela había mujeres hermosas por doquier y que con solo tronar tus dedos estarían acostados sensualmente en tu cama. Pero tenia un encanto especial, era primero que nada inteligente, a diferencia de las huecas que medio hogwarts ya conocía; inocente, cosa muy rara de encontrar; bonita, con una mirada dulce y… un momento que estaba pensando!!

La estúpida impura no era bonita, era , era.. mm… solo un ciego podria hacerle el favor..era repulsiva e insufrible, era, era una maldita Sangre Sucia, hija de muggles, amiga de San Potter y de la estúpida comadreja.

Pero al verla caminar con esa montaña de libros cubriéndola deseaba hacerla enojar por que enojada era aun mas adorable…QUE.. Merlín había pensado adorable¿?.. El un Malfoy pensando que la impura era adorable? Por Morgana en que momento le hicieron un imperios? Por que su mente le jugaba esas no muy graciosas bromas.. que estaba pasando..acaso la deseaba. No eso era imposible.

Decidió que la mejor manera de dejar de pensar tremendas idioteces era fastidiarle la noche a alguien, el era prefecto y tal vez algún mocoso no estaba en cama y el se relajaría haciéndolo sufrir. Tomo su varita y salio de las mazmorras a deambular por el castillo en busca de alguien con quien desquitarse.

Mientras aquel rubio caminaba por el castillo, una castaña se estiraba mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. Acababa de terminar sus deberes, siguiendo el consejo que ella misma decía "No dejes para mañana lo que debes hacer hoy" así que había adelantado todo el trabajo de esa semana.

Como aun no tenía sueño decidió que tomaría una ducha para relajarse y dormir mas tranquila. Estaba muy feliz pues había sacado la mejor nota en Aritmomancia su asignatura preferida y ese fin de semana había quedado con Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry y Ron, en salir todos juntos a hogsmeade!! Estaba cansada y sin sueño aun, así que decidió ir a tomar una ducha muy relajante al baño de prefectos. Era tarde así que nadie estaría rondando el castillo por lo que solo tomo una toalla y sus cosas de aseo y se dirigió hasta el baño.

Se detuvo en la puerta y recito la contraseña

-Fragancia de Pino-

La habitación era muy grande, con una bañera enorme y muchos grifos. Jamás lo había usado, decidió abrir los grifos y dejó que el ambiente se llenara de un exquisito olor a rosas, miel y canela.

La espuma era espesa y se sentía tan bien que no quería salir de ahí pero sabia que ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente tendría clases, y ella no era una chica irresponsable, sabia que debía dormir y no desvelarse. Con pesadumbre salió del agua se seco con la toalla y se puso una blusa y un pequeño short. Tomo sus cosas y emprendió el camino de regreso a su sala común.

Maldita sea.. Llevaba una hora deambulando por el maldito castillo y no había encontrado a nadie a quien fastidiar. Cansado decidió volver. Caminaba sigilosamente por lo que sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles, cuando de pronto escucho como muy cerca de ahí se cerraba una puerta y alguien caminaba en su dirección.

Perfecto- pensó el rubio- una victima para molestar-.

Con un Nox! Apago su varita y espero silencioso a que aquella persona llegara hasta el.

-Quien será- pensó el rubio, mientras poco a poco le llegaba un exquisito olor a rosas, miel y canela, que sin notarlo lo embriagaban. Unos segundos mas tarde el algo que lo atormentaba caminaba hacia el con una expresión radiante. Era ella, ella la que emanaba ese delicioso aroma, por un segundo pensó si así huele, a que sabrá?

Por lo visto no lo había notado así que sigilosamente se planto frente a ella y con una risa burlona le pregunto

-Por que tan solita, Granger, acaso tus amigos se aburrieron de ti?-

Hermione caminaba despreocupada con la varita en alto canturreando una canción que había escuchado durante sus vacaciones. Cuando desde las sombras alguien apareció y le dio el susto de su vida.

Merlín casi se le detiene el corazón al verlo parado frente a ella

-Que demonios quieres Malfoy?-hablo la castaña

-Yo de ti nada por supuesto- dijo mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella, podía sentir su olor a rosas y miel. Sus ojos eran dulces como caramelos. Podía ver su piel aun húmeda y su cabello que goteaba poco a poco sobre su espalda. La miro de pies a cabeza muy lentamente, reparando en cada detalle que había pasado por alto los últimos seis años.

-Entonces, apártate de mi camino – dijo no muy convencida. Tener esos ojos grises inspeccionándola tan detenidamente la ponían nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran y tener al bombón del colegio plantado frente ella era aun peor. Al mirarlo a la cara el le sonreía, seductor, esa era la palabra. Por merlín acaso se volvía loca??, ella era Hermione Granger, que se creía ese cretino, con que derecho la miraba de esa manera. Se sintió cohibida y en un arrebato intento cubrirse con la toalla que tenia en la mano

-Bueno Granger- dijo Draco acercándose un poco más – con razón el pobretón y san Potter no te dejan- además de hacerle las tareas, en que mas les ayudas?- pregunto mordazmente

-Quien te crees que eres - dijo colérica, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas – No eres nadie para insultarme de esa manera- y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar le planto con la mano libre una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolió.

El rubio no se lo esperaba, fue tan rápido que no reaccionó.

– Como te atreves siquiera a tocarme- le dijo el y con un ágil movimiento la tomo de los brazos, y la arrincono en la pared, con una excesiva brusquedad, haciendo que tirara sus cosas al piso incluida su varita, dejándolos a obscuras.

Ella estaba aterrorizada, sin varita y con Malfoy peligrosamente cerca.

El disfrutaba aquel momento, la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. La miraba a los ojos, y le sonrió tan descaradamente que ella se sonrojo y pudo notarlo aun en la oscuridad. Estaba nerviosa podía sentirlo. Tan cerca que podía sentir ese exquisito aroma que lo embriagaba.

Estaba tan cerca, con sus ojos grises mirándola fijamente, que ella sentía como su sangre iba recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez más rápido. Tan cerca que podía percibir ese fino aroma a menta, que Malfoy desprendía. Cuando el la miro, ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, para luego humedecerlo. Era algo natural que hacia cuando se sentía nerviosa o acorralada.

El la observo hacer aquel movimiento instintivamente, era como una provocación. Se pregunto a que sabrían esos labios.

Se sentía indefensa ante él, necesitaba salir, había sido una pésima idea haber salido de su sala común. Intento escapar de aquella serpiente, pero no pudo, él la tenia bien sujeta.

-Suéltame!- casi suplico la castaña- me lástimas- agrego y lo miro desafiante.

-Es tu castigo por haber osado tocarme Granger-

-He dicho que me sueltes- repitió esta vez más enérgica

Necesitaba salir de allí, esa mirada, ese olor la estaban aturdiendo, y aunque ella no era como las demás, no podía negar que Malfoy la ponía nerviosa. Y no pretendía tentar al destino y a su fuerza de voluntad.

-Por que la prisa- argumento, aferrandola y atrayéndola aun mas a el- Acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa que hubiese derretido a más de una.

-Yo miedo a una vil serpiente rastreara como tu? Por favor- rió

Su orgullo era ante todo, no podía dejarse intimidar.

Con rapidez se acerco y le susurro sensualmente al oído

- Segura que no me tienes miedo- dijo rozando con sus labios su cuello mas de una sola vez.

Ante esto ella se deshizo, aquella insinuación, la hizo temblar, su cuerpo la traicionó al dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su piel, y como sospechaba, se dio cuenta por que sonrió triunfal.

Entonces Draco volvió la vista hacía el rostro de la castaña, se hundió en su mirada y sintió el suave perfume que emanaba el cabello de la chica. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, aspirándola, sintiéndola y de apoco comenzó a acortar las distancias, por un impulso superior que lo guiaba a sus labios.

Sabía a canela y miel, dulce y picante a la vez. . Fue un beso embriagante por que con cada segundo que pasaba quería mas y mas.

Ella lo besaba también perdiendo completamente el juicio y la razón. Poso su mano sobre su pecho y lo bajo lentamente por ese escultural cuerpo, que en ese momento la aprisionaba.

Al oírla suspirar entre sus brazos no se pudo contener. Le soltó una mano. Mano que uso para acariciar sus labios, ella se estremecía ante cada ligero roce.

El la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a mordisquear sus labios rojos.

Ella tomo aire y lo dejo seguir su inspección, tenia la vista nublada y la cabeza en todo menos donde debía. Poso sus manos en su cintura y aprovechando el momento en que el rubio la había soltado para observar a su presa ella atacó.

Le dio tremendo golpe que sus manos le ardieron, y como el no se lo esperaba no reacciono, lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo, recogió su varita y sus cosas. Tomo un poco de aire, e intento sonar natural.

-No le temo a las serpientes, mucho menos a una como tu – y aun con las piernas como gelatina y su respiración agitada hecho a correr hacia su sala común.

El se quedo estupefacto, la maldita impura no podía dejarlo así que se creía?

- Granger- grito furioso-no me puedes hacer esto- maldijo por lo bajo - te vas a arrepentir de haberme rechazado – no lo escucho, la castaña ya estaba muy lejos.

Dicen que el dulce que te prohíben comer es el que mas ansias probar, y que alguien que ha probado el dulce sabor de la miel, ya nada le sabrá igual.

Pues Draco Malfoy había comprobado que esos estúpidos dichos eran verdad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche y cada vez que se cruzaba con la castaña ella le huía. Pronto se entero que no era el único que deseaba probar aquel dulce sabor que la castaña desprendía.

Rumores, se escuchaban de que ella andaba de "novia" con el estúpido pobretón. Merlín, prefirió al pobretón, a ese maldito. Cada vez que los veía junto moría de ganas de matar a alguien, sabia lo que era pero su orgullo Malfoy le impedía aceptar lo que sentía. No debía, no podía.

El la miraba, ella lo sabía

Flash Back

Se levanto animadamente y fue al baño. Se dio una ducha que la hizo despertar por completo, se vistió y bajo a su sala común. Ahí la esperaban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Lista- le pregunto Harry sentado desde un sillón.

-Vamos que muero de hambre-dijo el pelirrojo bostezando.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo la castaña

Los tres entraron al gran comedor, ella, como siempre discutía con Ron, era tan terco que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

Se sentó junto a Ginny y de pronto lo vio, ahí estaba el, con su perfecto cabello rubio, fino, elegante, tan inalcanzable. El la miró y sus ojos se encontraron. La miraba fijamente, sin ni siquiera disimular. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo, pero el estaba ahí, podía sentir esos ojos grises observándola.

Fin Flash Back

Desde aquella noche evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con el, por el miedo a no poder ser capaz de resistir sus encantos una vez más. En varias ocasiones habían coincidido en los pasillos, gracias a Merlín, ella siempre iba acompañada. El la miraba, la provocaba, la hacia enojar.

Que quería de ella, llevársela a la cama, acaso no tenia a miles de chicas huecas para saciar sus necesidades. No entendía por que la acosaba, acaso era algo más?. Morgana que cosas pienso se recriminaba a si misma. Es un Malfoy, recuerdas, el te odia a ti y a tus amigos. Será venganza lo que busca? Pretende que caiga tan fácilmente? Pues que espere sentado por que Jamás aceptare.

Lo vio avanzar por el pasillo, solo, tan elegante y galán como siempre, alardeando de su sangre y su dinero, insultando a los demás, coqueteando descaradamente. El mismo mujeriego, arrogante y narcisista de siempre. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo en el. Odiaba que fuese tan guapo y que invadiera sus pensamientos.

De pronto la miro, la miro y se acerco peligrosamente, ella esperaba algún insulto u ofensa, estaba preparada, pero lo que escucho la dejo helada.

-Te ves hermosa, aun cuado me celas- y con una mano le acaricio la mejilla, para luego seguir su camino.

Hermione se puso de mil colores. Draco le dijo Hermosa??... Acaso escucho bien, o ya estaba delirando. No pudo contestarle por que la había dejado petrificada.

Odiaba admitir que era débil, y su debilidad tenía nombre. Granger!! Maldita sea..

No podía negar que la leona le gustaba, ella era quien ocupaba su mente, jugaba con su juicio y humillaba a su razón. Intentaba evitarlo pero sus ojos se negaban a obedecerlo, su mente traicionera no lo ayudaba. Había estado con las mujeres mas hermosas, finas y elegantes, distinguidas e importantes pero no, eran esas piernas, esos ojos, esos labios los que el quería. Se había encaprichado con la castaña, por que lo rechazaba y lo trataba como si no existiera. El un Malfoy, rechazado por una Sangre Sucia…si su familia supiera, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían.

La miraba discretamente, ella le huía. Desde aquella noche no andaba sola, siempre con cara rajada y la inepta comadreja.

Caminaba por los jardinessumido en sus pensamientos, ese día tenia entrenamiento, pronto jugarían contra los leones y perder no era una opción. Caminaba con paso veloz, cuando vio algo que lo paro en seco. A pocos metros de él se hallaba Zabinni, con una chica. La tenía acorralada contra un árbol y la chica trataba de liberarse. La vio, era ella, SU capricho, estaba desesperada por zafarse, forcejeaba y gritaba .

-Vamos Granger- le dijo el moreno, mientras aspiraba su aroma- No te hagas del rogar-

-Suéltame pedazo de imbécil- gritaba la castaña

Sabía que estaba sola. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

-Podemos divertirnos un rato- le dijo el muchacho intentando besarla.

Que demonios hacía ese imbécil. Como se atrevía a besar a la Sangre Sucia. Nadie podía tratarla así, solo el podía NADIE más.

Ella no pudo contestar por que el moreno la beso, y ella lo mordió para que la soltara.

-Eres una estúpida- le dijo un zabinni furioso, la golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que la chica cayó al suelo.

-Nadie te ayudará sangre sucia – le dijo la serpiente –Eres mía- agrego y se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Suéltala imbécil- dijo draco mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo tiraba hacia atrás. Estaba furioso, como se atrevía a golpear a Granger. La ira lo cegaba. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al moreno de reaccionar.

Tomo su varita y apunto directamente a su compañero

-Expelliarmus- dijo para desarmarlo- Stupefy!!- grito furioso, dejando a zabinni inconciente.

Se arrodillo a su lado, ella gimoteaba y se cubría la cara con las manos. Temblaba de miedo. Draco la abrazó y ella se aferró a él.

-Te hizo daño- pregunto preocupado- estas bien??-

Hermione solo asintió, tenia miedo, no respondió pues las palabras no llegaban a su boca.

-Segura que estás bien?- le pregunto de nuevo esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

-Si-

Tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacia sentir en paz, solo permaneció ahí, abrazado a ella, consolándola.

Al percibir su dulce aroma a menta y su penetrante mirada reaccionó. Estaba en el jardín, abrazando a Malfoy, con un Zabinni inconciente. Se puso en pie en un brinco, se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de sonar tranquila.

-Gracias, Malfoy- le dijo mientras tomaba su varita del suelo.

Y sin decir nada más corrió de regreso al castillo.

El rubio se quedó ahí y la vio alejarse…¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?? Se levanto y la siguió.

Hermione corría, solo quería estar sola en su habitación. Aun sentía los labios de zabinni sobre los suyos. Lágrimas rodaan por sus mejillas. Merlín que había pasado por que Malfoy la había defendido??…no sabia como ni por que solo estaba infinitamente agradecida de que el llegara a tiempo. De repente alguien la sujeto.

-Mione- le dijo un pelirrojo asustado al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

Ella lo abrazó. Necesitaba sentirse segura, protegida.

-Que tienes Herms, que te hicieron?- pregunto angustiado- fueron esas serpientes verdad-

-No pasa nada Ron- enjugandose las lágrimas con su túnica.

-Hermione, somos amigos, que ocurre?- la miraba, ella habia llorado, y él impotente no sabía que hacer. Odiaba verla así.

-Nada, estoy bien- Intento sonar tranquila

-Por favor, dime- la miro a los ojos- sabes que te quiero y detesto verte sufrir- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un clor rojo intenso, jamás se creyó capaz de decirlo - eres mi mejor amiga- agrego intentando sonar natural.

-Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero- le dijo la castaña mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa-Vamos que ya casi es hora de la cena-

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia su sala común.

El corría para alcanzarla y al doblar una esquina la vio, estaba en medio del pasillo junto con el pobretón. Ella le sonreía mientras ese inútil se sonrojaba y la abrazaba.

Que ocurría con ella, la salvo del gorila de zabinni y simplemente se fue dejándolo como si nada. Y ahí estaba de lo más feliz en los brazos de la comadreja. Acaso no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del patético Weasley. Claro, en el papel de gran amigo podía mirarla, verla sonreír, platicar. Era una mujer muy linda y el la había apoyado siempre, después de todo, junto con Potter eran el trío maravilla.

Bueno y que esperaba era un tonta, desabrida e insufrible impura Y el era un reverendo y estúpido imbécil, que le diría a Zabinni, que lo golpeo por que estaba tocando a SU capricho. No el no podía, no debía ser débil. Tenia que sacarse a Granger de la cabeza. Por su bien y el de ella también.

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca, había olvidado un libro en su sala común y amablemente Ron se había ofrecido ir por él. Harry estaba aun desayunando con Ginny.

-Hola Herms- le dijo Luna con su característica voz soñadora

-Hola luna, como estas- le contesto la castaña

-Muy bien, sabes mi padre me escribió diciéndome que vio un Snorckak de cuerno arrugado-sonrió ampliamente- es increíble-

-Me imagino- dijo hermione, ya se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su amiga.

-Y los demás?- pregunto la chica

-Pues Harry y Ginny desayunando- ambas sonrieron

-Y Ron fue por un libro que olvide en la sala común, no debe tardar-

-Ahh ya veo..bueno .. me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- agrego la rubia.

-Adiós Luna- le contesto sonriente la castaña.

Luna era tan extraña, pero sin embargo una gran amiga, al ugaul que ginny, harry y ...

-Con que el pobretón de tu novio es un mandilón- murmuro una voz a sus espaldas

-Que quieres?- contesto la chica al reconocer de inmediato esa siseante voz

-No te preocupes Herms, si quieres yo voy por él, te veo en la biblioteca- dijo Draco, imitando la voz del pelirrojo- Que Patético-

-Y eso a ti que te importa- pregunto desafiante

-O sea que si es tu novio?- la tomo de un brazo y la miro con esos ojos grises.

-Y si asi fuera que- observo sus ojos, reflejaban angustia, ira, tristeza- acaso te importa?- cuestionó

-No tienes tanta suerte, Granger - dijo sonriendo seguro de si.

-Entonces, por que me sigues, por que me observas, crees que no me he dado cuenta?-

-Por Merlín, tantos libros te afectan, yo perder mi valioso tiempo en ti? No Granger, creo que la que sueña conmigo eres tu, y la verdad no te culpo- le dijo mirándola arrogantemente.

- Primero muerta, soñar contigo solo me provocaría pesadillas- se defendió la leona.

-Vamos admítelo, me deseas, tus ojos te delatan, quieres probar mis labios una vez más-

-Que engreído eres, ni que fueras el último hombre- le contesto enfadada

-Ah si?? Y quien seria el primero la comadreja??- sentía como su ira se estaba acumulando y pronto no podría contenerse más.

-Por que no, cualquiera sería mejor que tu, no crees?- le dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Golpe a su ego.

-Insolente, mírame a la cara y dime que ese pobretón es mejor que yo- La sujeto de un brazo y la zarandeo.

-Ron weasley es mucho mas hombre que tu, me quiere, me respeta, esta ahí cuando lo necesito, es un gran..

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio la calló con un beso. Un beso lleno de pasión y arrebato. La besaba con posesión, demostrando quien era Draco Malfoy. Se adentró fugitivamente en su boca. Conociendo cada rincón, absorbiendo su esencia, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Ella lo besaba, con fiereza. Lo abrazo y se aferro a su espalda. Se besaban como si el mundo se les fuera en ello. Draco abrió una puerta que se hallaba a sus espaldas y sin despegarse la condujo dentro.

Hermione, sentía su corazón latir aprisa, por un momento se separaron para tomar aire, y el comenzó a besar su cuello. Ella temblaba entre sus brazos cada vez que sentía sus labios recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba abrumada, no podía pensar, solo dejarse llevar. Lo tomo por la cabeza revolviendo su platinado cabello.

-Dime que el es mejor que yo- le susurro el rubio al oído.

No podía hablar, estaba perdida en el, en su aroma, en sus besos.

Con ternura, la chica posos sus dedos en sus labios, tocó su pálida piel, bajo hasta su cuello, y atrayéndolo hacia ella lo besó delicadamente. Fue un beso, dulce, tierno, cargado de emociones, de palabras que no podía decir. Y el le correspondió de la misma manera. Se sentía bien, increíblemente bien, podía besarla todo el día, y  no le importaría.

Poco a poco ella se fue separando, se quedo ahí inmóvil, entre sus brazos. El la abrazaba, olía a miel, adoraba la miel.

-Draco, me encantas- soltó ella al fin, poniéndose roja al instante.

-Ya lo sabia- contesto el sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Pero esto no volverá a suceder- le dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres una droga Granger, acaso no ves como me tienes- le dijo suplicante

-No. Malfoy, no insistas- no podía más, evito encontrarse con esos ojos que le hacían perder la cabeza.

-Creí que te gustaba- murmuro el rubio, mientras delicadamente levantaba su barbilla para poder perderse en esos ojos.

-Tú eres mi droga Malfoy, Una muy letal- le dijo mirando sus ojos grises, esos que ahora brillaban más hermosos que cualquier estrella en el firmamento.

-Entonces??- argumento el joven, acariciando su delicado rostro.

-Tu eres Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, arrogante, narcisista, superficial… y yo, yo soy una Gryffindor, una Sangre Sucia, una sabelotodo…somos completamente diferentes- Dijo casi llorando, sabia que era imposible.

-Aceptare ser tu príncipe, si prometes ser mi sabelotodo- murmuro la serpiente, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- Solo mía- agregó muy serio.

Hermione le sonrió, no necesitaba decir nada más.

Draco volvió la vista hacía el rostro de Hermione, se perdió en su sonrisa, en su mirar, posó un brazo en la cintura de la castaña y la sujetó con delicadeza mientras la besaba.

Ambos se unieron en un beso… efímero y eterno. Fue un pacto silencioso en el que se juraban ser algo más.

Fin


End file.
